pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/Mo 330hp Elementalist Farmer
So, how'd I do? Let me know people! Ekko 23:18, 24 April 2008 (EDT) wow this is acually really good! hope to be farming with this in the future of course then id need an ele--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 07:37, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Wouldn't it be better to use the Sandstorm->Earthquake->Aftershock combo than this? ~ [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 07:51, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::It might be, but the double crystal is less energy, and Earthquake takes too long to cast to be viable, when you have to save your interrupt preventions for Stoneflesh. I've added a short list of areas that I found to be farmable, and something to the variants. Ekko 17:12, 28 April 2008 (EDT) Shockwave is meh. You're better off taking Glyph of Renewal fo perma sliver. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:12, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :I disagree, but that's just me. I prefer on demand area damage than a permanent sliver armor. I've added Glyph to the variant section. Ekko 17:12, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::Usteady Ground + Aftershock is pretty cool too. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:14, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::Actually, Unsteady Ground would be a bad idea because it causes enemies to flee from the AoE. Ekko 20:58, 29 April 2008 (EDT) I've moved the build into the Testing phase, as, well, I'm testing it. Please, try it out, and let me know how I did. Ekko 17:16, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :I also uploaded this a while ago. Didn't get past stub though, I was too lazy. I think this needs a heal though, for the hits that do get through. Spirit Bond is a good option. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:17, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::Nope. No hits will get through, because the build eliminates all damage and is constant, so a heal isn't needed. Ekko 16:17, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Essence Bond won't work since (I'm asuming) you will be taking 0 dmg. Also, what do you have of survival in the 2sek that you use to cast Stoneflesh? Kongtorp 17:48, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :SFA doesn't have any downtime, thanks to a weapon of Enchanting. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:50, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yup, Ricky's right and Essence Bond will trigger even if the damage you take is 0. Game mechanics will count 0 damage as damage for things like Essence Bond and Balth's Spirit. Ekko 16:17, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::unfortunatly Ekko, its true, you dont gain energy from essence bond if taking 0 dmg, unless its been fixed recently and i havnt heard about it. Quackerz0 18:00, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::There is nothing to fix. It states in EB's description that it gets triggered by taking damage. Reducing damage to 0 means no damage, thus EB doesn't trigger. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:03, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Heh. Anways, I've gone removed Essence Bond and replaced it with an Optional Slot for things like Glyph of Concentration. Hope that that's my only mistake. Ekko 20:58, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::If you need additional E-management, take Earth Attunement. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:59, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Thanks for the suggestion, Ricky, it bypassed my mind entirely. It's in the Variant section now. Ekko 16:24, 30 April 2008 (EDT) What happened to the old 330 ele anyways?--Relyk 11:21, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :There was an old 330 ele? I did not know that. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)]] 16:58, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, there was, it was used to farm Mursaat Hammers and Bows in RoF mission, it got nerfed i think, don't remember, it was just, gone at a certain point... Bright is Da Name 07:33, 11 May 2008 (EDT) This is impossible to farm nolani with, you take damage thru Stoneflesh aura. :And nolani is the only farming worthwhile? And, as a note, you can only take damage during Stoneflesh's recast, so it seems like you're not using it right. [[User:Ekko|'''Ekko (Brother Starr)]] 14:23, 19 May 2008 (EDT) I think glyph of elemental power would fit in this build perfectly. It provides more damage and easier to maintain Stoneflesh aura because another second is added. Gyraxo 12:40, 14 September 2008 (EDT) Vote Come on! This build needs people to vote! Ekko 19:06, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Damage I thought you still take damage with stoneflesh, as the game mechanics are kinda messed up. Ive done 330 ele against trolls, and they hit through with Mighty Blow, so i used SoR. The old 330 ele that farmed Margonites used ZB as a heal.--Relyk 11:24, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :Nope. As long as you cast Protective Spirit before Stoneflesh, you won't take any damage. If you cast Stoneflesh first, it'll reduce damage by 33 before Protective Spirit kicks in, and you'll take damage. It's just how enchantment stacking works. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 16:58, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::But I still take damage in between recasting Protective Spirit and Stoneflesh Aura. Sometimes the time taking 0 damage provides enough health regeneration to cover this, but not always. What do I do in those cases? 209.51.65.209 11:51, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::Do you have 16 Earth Magic and a +20% enchanting weapon? Because that allows (with decent reflexes) for a total maintenance of both of them, even when you're recasting them. The damage from the 2 seconds that you recast Stoneflesh in is unavoidable, but it should be minor. I suppose the main lesson here is, don't aggro too many foes when you need to recast. Anyways, that number of foes should probably attack enough to kill off enough of them with Sliver Armor to prevent you from taking too much damage. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 16:45, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Have u tested this? because they do hit through sometimes... U might have missed it.--Relyk 19:27, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Yup. I've tested this in a variety of areas, and a couple of guildies of mine have done more extensive testing. None of them have ever mentioned it (so, I'm assuming it wasn't much of a problem for them). [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 22:00, 9 May 2008 (EDT) Didn't the old 330 Ele use Spirit Bond as a heal? and Sandstorm-Dragon's Stomp-Aftershock cycle in NM, don't remember the HM variant...Bright is Da Name 07:33, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :I wouldn't know. I don't believe a self heal is necessary, and Stomp/Earthquake/Aftershock combination uses too much energy to be plausible, and causes exhaustion. I'll add Spirit Bond to the list of variants, if you find the tiny window of weakness to be too large. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 15:09, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::The 330 ele used ZB to heal while it farmed the mursaat. if they messed with the game mechanics, the interaction might have changed.--Relyk 21:36, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :::Anyone tried Glyph of Restoration prior to PS/SFA as a quick health boost? It heals on the next two spells (may not be much on the PS cast, but probably would be helpful after the SFA cast). At the 9 ES I run, Glyph of Resto heals on 10E skills for 105 HP (or so its wiki page says). It should cover any damage that strays in while recasting, assuming SFA is still up between the PS and SFA recasts. It wasn't listed on the Variants, but I know it provides a bigger (though very short-term) boost than AoR. Abased Fear 06:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) FULL UW Solo? Is this true? That would be fantastic if it was. Could we get a clipped video of sections being solo? 12.175.211.37 22:38, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :That's actually based on theory. I have been unable to test that personally, but some guildies of mine have done Smite runs with it. I've looked at all the monsters, and because of the total damage negation and spell immunity that the build provides, none of the monsters pose any real threat. As I noted, though, the behemoths' traps could be problematic just from the Burning and Bleeding, :Moreover, because of how the build works, doing it in Hard Mode would likely speed the run up, because of the increased Sliver Armor damage. An SS/SV Necro would be very useful, especially against things like the Grasping Darknesses, with lots of interrupts, but would not be necessart (just precast Stoneflesh/Obsidian, and they should die fast enough). [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 16:24, 13 May 2008 (EDT) I know suggesting a completely different build on the discussion page is a douchey thing to do, but maybe that? --71.229 16:31, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :Check Variants. Both of the changes you made are listed in the variant section. So, I'm sorry, you failed and being douchey. =P [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 17:00, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::ohsnap --71.229 21:03, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, pretty much [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 22:06, 14 May 2008 (EDT) The way I see it this build will run into some problems in UW. Yes, it may be able to survive, even for long periods of time, but it there will be some problems. First, We have Aatxes and Dying Nightmares. Obviously, this requires that we are using the Obsidian Flesh/Glyph of Swiftness variant to prevent enchantment removal. The Aatxes will be unable to directly damage you, but will inflict bleeding and deep wound. The problem is the huge health pool of the Aatxes and their inherent regeneration (~1150 HP, 3 pip health regen). This means cycling Tenais Crystals and Crystal wave (Assuming casting one of them every ten seconds) You will be doing roughly 46 damage to them per ten seconds disregarding damage from sliver armor. Taking this scenario out further, it will take 25 ten second intervals of wave/cystals to kill Aatxes ( 1150/(106 - 3*2*10) ), but the bleeding degeneration will kill you in 55 seconds ( 330/(3*2) ). Clearly you will kill them faster with sliver armor, but now we will need a skill for healing the degeneration. The next problem is the Grasping Darknesses, we all know they interrupt which means Glyph of Concentration is practically required. Now, what all this really means is we're starting to talk about needing more skills than fit on the skill bar to effectively farm UW. This would survive, because of the addition of Mend Ailment wchich would counter the degeneration problem. However, as you can see, to fit in the survival skills, I had to gut the damage. This means it would probably be unable to kill things, or unable to kill them quickly enough to be worthwhile. To be honest I haven't actually tested it yet, but, these were problems I saw with that bold "Clear all of UW statement" right off. Sorry to rain on the parade. :( :Yes, this build will, then, need an SS/SV necro (or something similar) to survive in the Underworld. I will update it, but, nonetheless, a 2-man team that can take the entire UW is still a good thing. With the SS/SV, Glyph of Concentration is not really needed, as you can most likely cast your prot spells before the Graspings come, and then SV/AV will kill their energy, so they can't interrupt (or drain energy with Fear Me!). This allows for you to take your damage skills again (because the Visages also prevent aatxes from using their skills), and that, plus the extra damage from SS, speeds the run back up. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 12:35, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::I think that it is possible that this style of elementalist would be more robust than its 55 monk counterpart for UW farming, and would love for some testing to be done on that. :::I'm going to be doing some testing on this, but it might take a while (I need to cap/tome Obby and ascend in Cantha) for me to start. I'll put the results here when they get in. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 15:33, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::::What would the SS or SV build look like? I'm considering trying this out for myself, and perhaps reporting back here, but I've never set foot in the Underworld before. 70.235.84.61 09:19, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Glyph of Swiftness for perma-Obsidian Flesh, and Glyph of Concentration to prevent it from being interrupted? Don't see how this works - only one Glyph can be active at any one time. 71.139.142.119 04:13, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::The point is that you won't need Glyph of Concentration if you have an SS, for one of two reasons: 1) The interrupts are spells (Mindblade Spectres) and blocked by Obsidian Flesh, or 2) They're adrenal or energy-based attacks, and AV/SV will stop them (darknesses and aatxes) from using them. I recommend, in place of Glyph of Concentration, take either Ward of Stability (for the Charged Blacknesses) or some condition removal (for the Behemoths' traps). I'll look around for a good SS/SV necro on the wiki, and I'll link it to the main build page when I find one. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko]] (Brother [[User:Ekko/Sandbox|Starr)']] 10:12, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Hmm... unless you have a lot of conditions constantly being applied, wouldn't it be smarter to take Remove Condition? This also serves as a self heal if you have no conditions (such as from taking damage when reapplying enchants). I've used that setup a bit doing some experimental tanking in Hell's Precipice HM (can solo, but it is slow and quite boring due to low damage output). --False Prophet 14:54, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Are you using an SS/SV Necro? Because that's essential for the UW clear - it takes too long without one. The 330 (should) be better as a tank than a 55 monk for UW - it's immune to all damage, doesn't suffer from the Shock with Ward of Stability, can remove conditions with an optional slot, have a permanent spell-immunity, and deal damage by themselves through sliver armor. -- unnamed -- :::::::::As I said, my test at that time was Hell's Precipice HM, not UW, and I was really commenting on Mend Ailment instead of Remove Condition. Last night I used Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support to pop the traps, which was pretty amusing (poor sin), but I was there as a nuker, not a 330 (guildie wanted to 55 it, but we screwed up the run on the last batch of Mindblades from a Banished Dream Rider). --False Prophet 12:16, 7 January 2009 (EST) Aftershock? I think this would be a good chain onto Shockwave... just an idea! :First, please refrain from pressing the Build Template Button. It added a bunch of subtopics with nothing in them. Second: Teinai's and Crystal work better than Aftershock in the current build because there is no KD to trigger Aftershock's bonus damage. Third: If you wanted a KD to use Aftershock, take Earthquake/Churning Earth. Just beware of a huge energy loss and exhaustion with the former and scattering with the second. I don't reccommend it, but it shouldn't destroy the build. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 11:58, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::At 16 Earth Magic, the crystal skills each cause 106 damage, cost 15 E and have a 20 second recharge. At 16 EM, Aftershock causes 105 damage (without bonus from KD), costs 10 E and only 10 second recharge. are there some factors that i'm missing with how aftershock isn't a better skill in this build? it costs less E, does nearly exact same damage, and you can use it twice as often. even though the crystals do armor ignoring damage, it's still only 106 every 20 seconds, as opposed to 120-190 with aftershock (depending on profession and level of your enemy). with the possible exception of overusing it and, thereby, depleting your E pool, i can't see how this can't fit in there in place of one of those skills. ::: Aftershocks dmg isnt armor ignoring. 70.222.188.167 18:52, 23 October 2008 (EDT) Re:Damage during cast time After doing some testing, if you recast Stoneflesh immediately when it recharges, you can have it up again before the original would wear off. Even though Prot Spirit was cast after the acting Stoneflesh (during the recast), you won't take damage as long as you are casting it. Strange, but convenient. This means that you NEVER take damage with this build. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 20:59, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :are you positively sure you werent getting attacked by monster that deal less then 33 damage that were automatiacaly reduced to 0 by Stoneflesh? i did a lot of testing w/ 330 and i was always vunerable during stoneflesh cast 201.68.89.221 02:36, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::Did you have a 20%enchant mod? --71.208.126.245 03:54, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::The monsters would deal ~100 damage when I don't have my defenses up. I'm positive with what I said. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 13:27, 22 May 2008 (EDT) uh... Just wondering but, um, why ways this changed? DL Abbot 06:20, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :Anons. Reverted. --71.208.126.245 06:45, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::I laughed when I saw that, British spelling and all. I hope no one ever screws with my builds again. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 13:24, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Health Degeneration? Won't you die from that with no healing..o.O.-24.16.65.81 13:36, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :Yes, that's why you use it in places with no health regeneration. Also the optional slot could be some healing. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 17:38{GMT}24-05-MMVIII ::Yup, as will an SoA 55 build (as that's what this is closest to). You can take condition/hex removal in the optional, or, if you can't remove it fast enough and really want to farm that area, SoR is in the varaints as well. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 16:01, 24 May 2008 (EDT) healing Aura of Restoration no? it provides (at 6 ES) 25 health back every time you cast ps... 37 for your damage skills... it could easily counter any damage you can take during recast... TwandaR 14:21, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :Which is why I put it in Variants. It's actually what I use when I don't need a Glyph or Condition Removal. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 16:01, 24 May 2008 (EDT) ::sorry i didnt see it :P TwandaR 06:18, 25 May 2008 (EDT) Elite as optional Would be nice since it isnt required.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 04:00, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :I dunno, I prefer having a build that can be mostly copy/pasted as opposed to pasting, then looking for what to fill the optionals with, etc. And, for the most part, Shockwave is what you'll use the most. Also, I love the new sig, Relyk. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 22:23, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::Thx, finally made one, ppl will be using Obsidian Flesh a lot tho. But its fine.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 02:41, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::Against Rangers (like Stalking Nephalia) Shockwave does very little damage due to their huge armor against spells (I haven't done this in a while, but I believe it was 14 or 15 per packet in Hard Mode, suggesting they have ~160 armor vs spells). Glyph of Renewal for continuous sliver would be my preference there. It all really depends on what you're doing. --False Prophet 14:57, 21 November 2008 (EST) Farming Casters is the best I could come up with. However, it lacks enough energy management to kill a group of less than 3 casters. I tried using Earth Attunement in place of Spirit Bond, but I always die from taking too much damage between Protective Spirit and Stoneflesh Aura. I don't want to sacrifice any more of the damage output. The 300 Elementalist is too good of an idea to fail against casters. Any ideas? My attributes were set at Earth Magic 12+1+3, Energy Storage 8+3, Protection Prayers 10, and Air Magic 2+3. Rehkmu 16:59, 29 May 2008 (EDT) EDIT: ok... so i totally wtfphail...epicly. I decided to change my prot prayers to 12, and magically I took ZERO damage when cycling through prot spirit and stoneflesh aura the second, third, fourth, etc... times. Why is this?? I added Earth Attunement and now energy is fine. Why is it that protection prayers must be set at 12? :Duration. I'm not positive that Prot Spirit lasts as long as Stoneflesh at 10 protection prayers, and that's critical for the build to suceed. Also, Spirit Bond is superflous. You won't take damage, I even explained above that the recast of Stoneflesh doesn't damage you. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko]] (Brother [[User:Ekko/Sandbox|Starr)']] 19:58, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::Hmm, pretty aweasum, OP would only make it better. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 20:00, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::Couldn't help but notice that PS lasts 16 seconds at only 9 Prot, and that's how long SFA lasts at 16 Earth. Wouldn't this mean that the build is sustainable at 9 Protection Prayers? I haven't run into any problems keeping both up with this setup. (Using the extra points to fuel a +7 HBrz for tank regen.) Abased Fear 05:44, 17 May 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Meh...dropped Heals a couple in favor of 10 Prot and an extra point of ES. More base energy and extra healing from Glyph of Resto. Abased Fear 06:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I have it now. This build officially owns casters: Attributes are Earth Magic 12+1+3, Protection Prayers 12, Energy Storage 2+3, Air Magic 2+3. Also, you should try to have 300 health, as a +10% morale boost will give you exactly 330 health.Rehkmu 22:12, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :I'm glad the Variants section was useful, Rehkmu. You know that 2+2 Air magic is the breakpoint for Glyph of Swiftness, so you can use a Major rune and have 295 base health. That's what I run, and it's always worked out well for me. Igor, what do you mean by OP? [[User:Ekko|'Ekko]] (Brother [[User:Ekko/Sandbox|Starr)']] 23:32, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::By OP I mean OF and by OF I mean Obsidian Flesh, typos. ;3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:39, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, OF is nice, but as it's not always necessary, I have it in variants instead of the main bar. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko]] (Brother [[User:Ekko/Sandbox|Starr)']] 10:23, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Raptor Farming While in theory using Glyph of Concentration to prevent raptors from interrupting Stoneflesh Aura is an excellent idea, as I can assure you from painful personal experience that it fails in practice. The entire premise of farming is that you're able to aggro multiple enemies at once without being overwhelmed. However, raptors are just as likely to interrupt the Glyph as they are anything else, so engaging more than one usually shortly leads to death. :Yup. I had done the same testing, and come to the same conclusion. I had meant to remove it, but simply forgotten to. It's gone now. Also, please sign comments with four tildes (~). [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 11:54, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Hydras in Skyward Reach Added to Farmable Areas? I know that Hydras may not be the most rewarding farmable creatures in the game, but I know that putting Ward of Stability (which is in your variants) in the build makes this one of the easiest builds in the game to farm the Hydras in Skyward Reach. I've been doing so with absolutely no trouble as long as I cast Ward after while no Meteors are being casted. If you don't want to add this to the list, then just consider this a thanks. XD The D.K. 10:00, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :Feel free to add it. You don't need the author's permission (partly because of PvX:Own, and partly because I would give it anyways, =P) to edit the wiki, especially not the Farmable areas list. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 13:22, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::Why stop at Hydras? You could farm Mahgo Hydras with ward of stability... Of course, Obby Flesh would work much better. Heck, with Obby you could do all of Perdition Rock now (without stability you'd need to be careful around the wurms, but that wouldn't be too hard, and everything else is targeted). --False Prophet 12:28, 7 January 2009 (EST) Glint's Challenge? Can it farm it? Is there degen in Glint's? Awpaperwings 13:45, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :Possibly the first wave, depending on life steal from vengeful weapon, however the second wave has Broad Head Arrow interrupt rangers (Destroyer of Deeds) and I have yet to successfully farm groups with them using a caster (maybe with Mantra of Concentration, but not Glyph). --False Prophet 14:10, 3 November 2008 (EST) Possible use with modifications for Vermin HM?? I'm attempting to use this build/variants to farm vermin in HM. Does anyone know if it can be done with an ele? I'm running E/D for the use of mystic regen - poison/bleed can gut you. I've found that their use of self heal is a real problem for damage output. They do little enough dmg that you can use stoneflesh without needing a monk dmg limit skill ~24dmg vs 33 negation of SFA, but OF is required to reduce damage from boss hex/entangling asp. Also, without e.bond/balths, management is difficult, so I take earth attunement. That's 4!! skills just dedicated to staying alive. So, 4 skills for damage, whilst needing to out-damage their heart of shadow. Sliver is a given, along with crystal wave/the other one. Plus 1 optional skill slot. I find that the damage output is gutted, and after a while reverts to a squidgy and dead nature. Any thoughts? Attributes are Earth Magic 12+1+3, Earth prayers 8, Energy Storage 10+3. I also considered running with sandstorm/shockwave for higher DPS, however then an anti-kd skill (at the very least) is needed. I opted for dwarven stability w/alcohol. But then, I find that they can out-damage the minimal healing of mystic regen once poisoned, and death occurs swiftly. Attributes are Earth Magic 12+1+3, Earth prayers 8, Energy Storage 10+3. Attributes are Earth Magic 12+1+3, Earth prayers 8, Energy Storage 10+3.--195.137.81.78 15:32, 8 November 2008 (EST) :The 330 is an E/Mo only build. E/D is just a vanilla terra tank. However, to modify this build to work, bring Shield of Regeneration as your elite, and ward of stability in an optional. You should be fine. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 15:49, 8 November 2008 (EST) : sorry about the discrepancy. Although many would probably disagree, I see them all as variations on the same theme - farming w/ an ele caster primary. Though admittedly the techniques used are at least partly difference. Advice appreciated none the less. I'll conform in future.--195.137.81.78 20:48, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::They are variations on the same theme. However, this is the talk page for a specific variation that cannot be achieved without the elementalist and monk professions. An E/D build would be best posted on either an E/any or E/D build's talk page. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 20:58, 8 November 2008 (EST) CoF could this be used to run the Cathedral of Flames dungeon in EotN with the obsidian flesh mod and a bonder hero? :You wouldn't use an ele-- 06:01, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::And you'd be taking no, or possibly little damage dealing back nothing from Holy Wrath/retribution. --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 09:37, 23 November 2008 (EST) :::Could be done with an SS/SV necro instead of a bonder, and it should work. This makes a good tank for builds like that. You'd need to bring Obsidian Flesh to survive mesmers and Spirit Bond or Aura of Restoration to make Bloodsong a non-issue. That leaves you with very little damage, so that's were the SS/SV comes in. —The preceeding '''signed' comment was added by'' Ekko (talk| ). 17:21, 7 January 2009 (EST) Fow? Is it possible to use this build there?If it is, is there a variant i should be using? Crux x 02:46, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :It should be, just like for UW. The GoC + Obsidian Flesh variant, paired with a SS/SV Necro should do it. Ekko Ekko Ekko 01:39, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Max armor? Does this go by the same rule as a regular 55 where you can use starter armor? No, you can run this with starter armor because essentially you dont take any damage or if you cant indefinitely keep up the enchantments, the damage is negligible. I am successfully using this build with starter armor.-- 19:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Max armor Do you need maxed armor for this to work? im guessing no since we are using protective spirit Glyph of Elemenal Power i thought of something to solve the problem with the ppl who have some dmg between casting stoneflesh: what if you use stoneflesh aura with glyph of elemantal power? so it lasts 1 more seconds... so you dont get the dmg between casting. you even can add the pve skill Elemental lord, so it lasts 2 more seconds. it also solves the death penalty problem, stoneflesh will reduce more dmg, so DP doesn't matter. also Sliver Armor does more dmg, wich is good at farming :). so am i wrong, or does Glyph of Elemental Power (and Elemental Lord) solve all problems with this build?? :you can keep stoneflesh aura on at all times, your probably not use a 20% enchant weapon--Relyk 05:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Soloing DoA I am trying to find a robust variant of the 330 elementalist to be able to solo the Domain of Anguish. I have been testing against the mob at the start of the Ravenheart Gloom (after the soldiers from the Order of Whispers have died). I have tried the build with many of its variants and I haven't been able to find a successfull combination so far. Does anyone know what could work? Thank you! :-) :Build:E/Me Ele Margonite Gem Farm is good for city. not sure about anything else. Life Guardian 22:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I have tried but I can't make that build work either at the start of Ravenheart Gloom, even if I bring a hero with Quickening Zephyr or with Quickening Zephyr + Famine. I have been able to make that build and the 330 build work in the start of the City, but not in Ravenheart Gloom. Just in case it matters, I have always tried any of the builds I have talked about in Normal Mode only. :::Does anyone have any idea of what would work? I have run out of them... Thank you. Ravenheart gloom has ench removers i think Jush 19:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Sliver Armor Nerf With the nerf to sliver armor, is this still viable seeing as the main portion of damage was from that? --Ghostwheel 18:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :well, if you ask me, since it now kills all foes at about the same rate, instead of one opponent at a time, that means the amount of damage you deal doesn't go down until most foes are at very low health. so for taking out specific foes, usually bosses, it's not as good. for taking out crowds it's better than b4, imo.Akbaroth 19:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :: The problem with that is that many areas have healers; whereas before, this did tons of single-target damage which would take a mob from 100% to nothing before the healing could react, now it spreads damage around which allows healers to easily react by healing the damaged targets at their leisure, reducing its effectiveness and universality. --Ghostwheel 05:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) 330hp? I'm new at this and it must show. Simple question. How do I get my health down to 330hp? The lowest I've managed is 405hp. I know DP could do it, but I'm trying this out in the Elona Reach mission which kicks me out if I die. 00:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :superior runes, but i have another question. i am under 330hp, i have both PS and stoneflesh (in right order) and i still get some dmg from time to time, happened in Elona Reach and Perdition Rock on hydras (with obsidian flesh, so no enchantment remove, interrupt or something)-- 11:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Superior runes! I should have spotted that on the profile. Thnx. I had Sup Energy, but overlooked the Sup Earth. Can't answer re damage tho, seems to work fine for me now, at least in Elona Reach. I AM using a +20% enchanting staff to extend the skills. 17:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Weapon I just got fiery gladius with inscription slot and I have sword pommel of enchaning (18%) for it and 2 inscriptions: 9% half recharge and 9% half casting time. Which one of these inscriptions do you think is better for this build ? Okay as an UW tank for groups (Obby flesh varient)? Noob question. I'm assuming the answer is yes, but I'd like to be absolutely certain. Way back in the day I tanked UW on my ele for guildmates (normal mode). I'd like to still do this. Since it can duo stuff I'm assuming it should be fine in a full group, but. Couple questions. With a 20% enchant staff, would I still need glyph of swiftness? Is a perma-obby tank still doable? I remember needing Ward of Stability for meteor/meteor shower, so I'm not sure since there's only one optional slot. I suppose I could always just drop most of the damage components and use that and glyph. Help? -Ruse